Una semana con mi capitana
by TheSyfyFan
Summary: Fry intenta declarar sus sentimientos por Leela,ubicado un poco antes del final de la cuarta temporada.
1. Lunes

**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Fry**

Miro desde la ventana una disparata sociedad futurista que solo conocía en las historietas y series de televisión. Los autos vuelan, los extraterrestres deambulan por ahí y la pizza llega tan solo en 25 minutos.

No podría ser más feliz ¿o sí?, es decir, vivo la vida llena de aventuras que siempre soñé, voy por el espacio con mi mejor amigo que por si fuera poco es un robot. no dudo en que esta gente realmente me aprecie ,aun cuando el profesor es mi único pariente y por cierto que está un poco loco sin duda que me estima, y no creo que solo sea porque me he dejado usar como conejillo de indias e experimentos.

Amy me agrada, he pasado buenos momentos con Ella si saben a lo que me refiero, no sé si Bender realmente pueda sentir amistad y cariño como yo siento por el siendo un robot, pero nunca he querido tanto una máquina, no al menos desde aquel televisor que tenía en el siglo XX.

Zoidberg parece estimarme demasiado, igual que a todo el mundo al que le dirige la palabra creo, con Hermes no tengo una relación muy estrecha, ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder llamarlo mi amigo, pero hay alguien que no puedo sacar de mi mente, mi querida capitana ,la hermosa ciclope de cabello morado, Leela.

En los duros viajes por el hermoso espacio voy sentado en el puente de la nave contemplando a mi capitana en el timón, como casi todos en mi vida, ella cree que soy un idiota y tal vez lo sea, pero sin duda tengo amor y sentimientos por ella y sin duda quiero ser una buena persona en este maravilloso mundo.

-"Atención tripulación, es hora de llevar un paquete, todos preséntense en la nave"

Bajo las escaleras y m encuentro a Bender, charlamos de camino, cuando llegamos con el profesor ,Leela ya estaba ahí, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones del profesor de los cuales la mitad siempre eran disparates y la otra mitad eran complicadas indicaciones hacia sistemas que ninguna otra compañía de entregas por ser extremas peligrosas y rayando en lo ilegal, pero no era nada para la valiente tripulación de planet express.

Tengo una sensación agradable, el sol esta brillante en la tierra, pronto veríamos la luminosidad del espacio.

Ahí estaba Leela, sentada pilotando, este viaje duraría una semana según el profesor y hoy era lunes ,esta semana será la indicada para revelar mi amor.

**Esperen actualizaciones.**


	2. Martes

Es extremadamente incomodo dormir en el planet express, Leela por ser la capitana es la única que cuenta con cama, mientras que Bender y yo dormimos en un espacio extremadamente reducido, es casi tan incómodo como la semana en el que dormí en su apartamento (la parte que no es su closet).En fin nos levantamos, Bender empezaría a preparar la cena y yo simplemente me sentaría en la cabina, quizás piensen que soy un holgazán y lo soy, pero a la hora de hacer las entregas siempre soy yo el que se pone en mayor peligro ,he sido atacado infinidad de veces por monstros espaciales, extraterrestres y robots, me he acostumbrado un poco al dolor, sin embargo el dolor emocional ha sido más grande, hace unas semanas toda la tripulación hizo un día de campo.

Quede como un tonto una vez más ante Leela ,a pesar de lo futurista que pueda ser el mundo algunas cosas permanecerán iguales, entre ellas, la bicicleta ,según el profesor se debe a que es un conjunto de máquinas simples, yo no lo entiendo ¿Cómo una maquina puede estar hecha de máquinas?, luego afirman que el idiota soy yo.

En fin el punto es que al caminar no me fije que iba por el carril de bicicletas y/o jet-packs y fui arrollado por una bicicleta, me lastimo solo el brazo mientras que el tipo que la conducía se cayo totalmente.

-"Fíjate estúpido" me dijo.

-"Lo siento" le conteste.

Realmente me hubiera gustado responderle con algo ingenio, pero es que no podía, yo era el que tenía la culpa realmente por no fijarme por donde caminaba, quede como un idiota antes mis amigos y principalmente Leela, ella sabe pelear mientras que yo solo se ver televisión. El día no termino tan mal, terminamos bebiéndonos unas latas de slurm ,a pesar de que la tarde pudo a ver resultado escénicamente mal, terminamos tomándonos una foto, si tengo una foto con alguien creo que realmente es mi amigo, significa que pasamos un buen momento juntos y si Leela no me va a amar nunca, por lo menos será mi amiga, justo ahora llego al puente de la nave, hablaremos todo el viaje, como siempre, mi buena amiga.


End file.
